Vegeta (Universe 18)
Vegeta, formally the Prince of All Saiyans, is one of the supporting protagonists of the Dragon Ball series, though at first he was one of the series's major antagonists. Though some of the Z films have been reimagined, this Vegeta shares a life very similar to his manga counterpart. Vegeta arrived on Earth with the intent to gain immortality, but he was fended off and his mission dynamic changed, revealing a lifelong desire to remove the biggest known threat to the galaxy, Frieza, and avenge his fallen race whom were destroyed by Frieza's will. As time passed since Frieza's death, Vegeta continued his push to power and joined forces with the Z-Warriors on multiple occasions, but he eventually mellowed out and started a new life on Earth. Since forming a rivalry with Goku, he willingly enters the tournament hoping to face him, but they now share a friendly rivalry. Overview Appearance Vegeta's initial appearance in the manga is as a short and stocky character, with upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak. While abandoning the variations of his Saiyan armor, he still wears a dark blue, one-size bodysuit, borrowing the white gloves and boots from his original armor. He is shorter than Goku and most other Saiyans he has been seen next to. Personality Vegeta has become far less pretentious than in the manga, but the air of vanity is still there. While he infers that he could have used Nail's assistance when fighting the Ginyu Force on Namek, he calculates that he will "crush Trunks" and move onto fighting Kakarot without any hesitation. Despite this, Vegeta inflects awe when he observes Vegito and Broly during their battle, confessing that the two of them alone outclass the rest of the competition including himself. Another sign of Vegeta's development is his own admittance of finding 'inner peace' on Earth, and denouncing his Saiyan pride when talking down with disgust to an alternate version of himself, one that had become King of the Saiyans in Frieza's absence. Vegeta's taciturness is overshadowed by his knowledge of the Saiyans and the Frost Demons, and he is gradually taking the role of providing historical information to the others. His awareness also comes into play when he is one of four people to notice that a competitor has been replaced, and he, Goku, Vegito are the only three to deduce exactly what occurred to make this change. Abilities As expected, Vegeta is potentially one of the top four strongest contenders from Universe 18. His actual strength level in the past 10 years since the end of DBZ is unknown because he hasn't had a real fight yet, but he was more than capable of reducing the King of All Saiyans to an unconscious buffoon, even after his alternate self transformed into a Great Ape. He was alarmed at the battle between Broly and Vegito, as were many others, and was one of the few not to be ripped off of the ground when Vegito accessed his ultimate power. Biography Novelization Vegeta spars with Goku on the Lookout and comments that he should be fighting Goku at full strength, but Goku refuses because becoming a Super Saiyan 3 would end their match too quickly. In reaction, Vegeta says he wanted to fight Gohan, who used to be the strongest of them, and launches an attack at Gohan. Gohan manages to dissolve the blast while protecting Pan and Uub, but the altercation drives a splinter between Vegeta and Gohan, the latter threatening to kill Vegeta if he ever puts Pan in danger like that again. Vegeta smiles and promises to keep that in mind before departure. DBM Upon receiving the invitation of the Vargas, Vegeta was one of the first to head into their ship. In the first round, Vegeta faced King Vegeta from Universe 10 and bested him with a kick to the chest and an energy blast that knocked the king unconscious. Notably, Vegeta was awed after witnessing the power of Vegito and Broly, but easily returned to his stoic nature afterward, even forcing his own son to remain in the tournament regardless of how strong their opponents were. When Gast fought a Cell Junior, Vegeta elaborated that Cell had blown his cover by making a stronger, wilder son to replace the previous one. Vegeta's next fight will be with Trunks. When their battle began, Vegeta asks Trunks if he can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and quickly assumes the transformation. Trunks explains that he was unable to but then assumes his Ultra Super Saiyan. To Vegeta's surprise, Trunks was able to overcome the disadvantages of the transformation by assuming it when he is closer to the opponent and attacking, and even more so when he was able to fight on par with him. After a hard fought battle, Vegeta manages to defeat Trunks with a powerful kick. He later makes a discussion with his Universe 13 counterpart on Kakarotto's behavior, to which his counterpart declares him a 'pain in the ass'. Pan attempts to forfeit before her battle against Kakarot, due to her losing the will to fight after witnessing her counterpart's brutal death at the hands of Bojack. Despite Videl's protests, Vegeta managed to encourage Pan to continue fighting, regardless of the outcome. Techniques '''Galick Gun: '''Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta used this move to counter Ultra Super Saiyan Trunk's Super Buster Cannon. After a short beam struggle, both attacks cancelled each other out. '''Big Bang Attack: '''Vegeta used this move to attack Gohan in a attempt to test his power. Gohan was able to deflect the attack without any injuries. Forms Super Saiyan Vegeta trained to reach this form after seeing Goku (Universe 18) and Trunks (Universe 12) become one. *Asceded Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Between the Cell Games and Majin Buu's revival, Vegeta gained this form through intense training. Trivia *Vegeta mentioned while fighting his Universe 10 counterpart that him growing a beard on his chin would look ridiculous. This could be a reference to Salagir mentioning that this was one of his main reasons of hating Dragon Ball GT. *Vegeta breaks the fourth wall at page 355, stating that he feels like he's been standing there for 2 years. Vegeta's last battle with his alternate self was in fact 2 years ago since the aforementioned page was released. Category:Universe 18 Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner